


Sixty-Four Days

by AidenRamblesOn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenRamblesOn/pseuds/AidenRamblesOn
Summary: It was not rare for the Blackwatch team to be gone for extended periods of time; some missions required insane amounts of undercover work and planning. Jack knew this. He understood this. He approved of their work, and they always did well. None of those things kept his heart from breaking every time he saw that transport take off.





	Sixty-Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at ABO. Prompt given to me by @bottomboybye on Twitter and beta'd by @moosifers. As always, constructive criticism and tag suggestions are welcomed!!

Sixty-four days. One thousand-five hundred and thirty-six hours. Far too long apart for two halves of one soul.

It was not rare for the Blackwatch team to be gone for extended periods of time; some missions required insane amounts of undercover work and planning. Jack knew this. He understood this. He approved of their work, and they always did well. None of those things kept his heart from breaking every time he saw that transport take off.

Sixty-four days of an empty nest and sleepless nights. Sixty-four days of crying when the time ran out on the secure line. Sixty-four days of his brain screaming for his Alpha. Sixty-four days of hoping beyond hope that his home would return home to him.

Gabriel had walked in smelling of sweat, gunpowder, and dried blood. But Jack had pushed him into their bed, wrapped his limbs around him, and pressed his nose to his throat. There was so much more to him than the leftovers of his work. The smell of warm sunshine on old leather, and clean citrus. Remnants of the wind before a thunderstorm, before the rain left the clouds, air charged with electricity, ready to strike. Power. Comfort.

Their hands slid over every inch they could reach, Gabriel looking for familiarity, Jack looking for wounds to kiss better. The only sounds were soft whimpers and whispered declarations of love. Only gentle presses and reminders.

It wasn't enough. Always, in the hours after Gabriel's return, there were two phases. Soft, tender, loving, followed by a need so great they nearly drowned in it. The blonde gasped aloud as he was rolled from overtop his mate, to tucked under his broad body. He lifted his head, hands clinging desperately to the back of the other's shirt.

He whined, feeling a slight chill as slick soaked through his boxers. Gabriel responded, rolling his hips forward, leaning in to nip at his throat.

"Mine." The word was little more than a low growl, and Jack closed his eyes, basking in the attention. "Yours." he whispered.

Clothes were quickly discarded, and he was convinced that he was kept alive by the sounds Gabriel made when their bare flesh came in contact after so long apart. Like he was taking his first full breath since having left, filling his lungs with the scent of his mate, and nothing else mattered in the world. Their scents hung heavy in the air, swirling together in the most intoxicating mix ever to be imagined.

But this time, something was different. Gabriel entered him slowly, filling him so perfectly, inch by inch sliding into place as though he were designed to fit right there. Jack groaned, arching up to encourage the Alpha deeper. He was waiting for the moment they were lost to their nature, overtaken by lust and need.

It never came. Instead, it was slow, even strokes, reaching deep inside of him. Sweat slicked chests pressed together and kisses in between gasps for air. Wet, tight warmth, and pressure building, tightening each of them to near painful levels.

"I love you so fucking much, Jackie..." he heard above him, and realized he has closed his eyes. He forced them back open, and his chest swelled.

Those gorgeous honey-brown eyes he loved so much were misty, and full of devotion. Gazing down on him like he was all the world’s treasure wrapped into one single package. But there was pain underneath, a thorn in his side.

“I... I almost... didn’t make it-“

Jack pushed up, capturing the man’s lips with his own, silencing the thought.

“But you did.” He gasped, pulling away for air. He brought his hands up, cupping Gabriel’s face, and pressed their foreheads together. “You came home to me, Gabriel. You’re home. It’s okay.”

Sixty-four days of grief washed away in front his eyes. Hurt, guilt, stress. The dam broke and there was His Gabriel. His Alpha. His Mate. His Entire World.

Their next kiss was heated, rushed. Tongues and teeth clashing, wet, open-mouthed. And when Gabriel moved again, it was with renewed vigor. Jack keened and begged beneath him, nails finding purchase in bare shoulders. Gabe’s hips jackhammered into his own, lips curled back to bare his teeth.

It wasn’t long before the edges of the blonde’s vision went white, his back leaving the bed as he arched into the orgasm that ripped through him like a storm. Gabriel’s name fell from his lips like a prayer, only silencing when teeth clamped down on the scarred mark that sealed their bond.

That pressure stayed, holding him limp and pliable as Gabriel fucked into him, hips stuttering as he neared his own finish line. Jack tightened around him, tears stinging at his eyes from the overstimulation.

The last thrust nearly split him in half, and he spilled again when his lover’s knot slipped past his abused rim, shouting incoherently.

When the aftershocks wore off, Gabriel licked gently at the fresh wound on Jack’s neck, arms shaking as he lowered himself into the blonde’s embrace. They fell into a satisfied silence.

“Hey Gabe?” he murmured. The response he got was a soft grunt, muffled by the approaching slumber.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
